


When It Rains, It Pours

by idontknowibangtagon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowibangtagon/pseuds/idontknowibangtagon
Summary: You meet a tall handsome boy in the rain, only to discover you go to the same school.





	When It Rains, It Pours

I bolted up with a start, a boom of thunder waking me from my dream. Yawning, I glanced at my alarm clock and jumped yet again. How in the world had I managed to sleep through my alarm? On the first day of school? Oh, god, I was going to be so late.

I rushed around the house, brushing my teeth and my hair in record time and throwing clothes on and off so quickly I could only hope my uniform was on right. I looked at my phone for the time and realized I had to be on the bus a full five minutes ago. Groaning, I tossed my backpack over my shoulder and snatched an umbrella on my way out the door. Of course it had to be pouring today. At least school wasn’t too far away.

The rain was so heavy and the wind was so strong that even with my umbrella, I was getting soaked from head to toe. Raindrops were getting in my eyes so I was squeezing my eyes shut for ten seconds and then taking a peek at my surroundings, then back to closing them.

 _One, two, three, f-_ The rain had stopped hitting me in the face. I opened my eyes and yelped in surprise.

The tallest boy I’d ever seen was walking backwards in front of me. I tilted my head back to get a better look at his face (still kind of squinting since my eyes were itching from the water) and realized he was also the _cutest_ boy I had ever seen.

“I think we go to the same school,” the boy said, pointing at the emblem on my blazer.

“I think you’re right,” I replied, swiping my hair out of my face. “Wanna share my umbrella?”

He grinned and my stomach twirled. “Please, I think I’m drowning.”

I offered him the umbrella, but drew it back to me as he reached out to take it. His head tilted and he gave me a little frown.

“Can you also maybe stand in front of me and block the rain?” I asked him, hopeful.

“What, because I’m tall, you get to use my body as a shield?” he answered, chuckling at the end. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be your knight in shining armor I guess.”

There it was again, my stomach was all flippy-floppy as I handed him my umbrella for real this time.

We didn’t do much talking the rest of the way to school; the rain came down even harder and school was only three blocks away so there wasn’t a lot of time.

* * *

 

The school was cold as we walked in, although the fact that we’d been walking in the rain for twenty minutes might’ve had something to do with it.

I continued on, my older friends having already told me how to get to my homeroom. That was another reason to be worried about my tardiness. Apparently, Ms. Choi was _notorious_ for giving detention to students who arrived even thirty seconds late. And I was thirty minutes.

“Hey, wait up!”the boy called. I paused and glanced back to see him searching around in his backpack while jogging to catch up to me.

“Listen, I’m just really late, can we try to catch up at lunch or something maybe?” I offered, getting antsy while just standing there, feeling time ticking by.

He grimaced a bit, finally pulling out whatever paper he had been searching for. “I know, I’m sorry, but can you tell me where Ms. Choi’s room is?”

I start walking again, gesturing for him to hurry along. “Looks like we’re going into hell together, kid.”

“What??” he huffed as he caught up with me (not that it took him long with his legs being so lanky). “Hell? And kid? We’re like the same age.”

“Oh, whatever, I call everyone ‘kid.' Ms. Choi is apparently devil’s spawn and we’re late… hence: hell,” I explain as we dart up a staircase.

When we reach the top, I stop and grab the boy’s arm. “Her classroom is up ahead on the left.” I speak in a low voice because it looks like her door is open. The boy glances down the hallway nervously, shifting on edge. “I’m gonna go in first, and then you can come in like three minutes after me, okay?”

“What? No, not okay!” he hisses. “I don’t want to be in more trouble than I already am!”

“Me either!” I whisper back, “but I saved your butt with the umbrella and I brought you here so! Just wait, please?” He’s clutching the straps of his backpack and shaking his head, which is making me worried that he won’t follow through with this. I feel a little guilty for asking him, but I don’t want anyone to assume that we were late because of each other, even if he is as cute as a button.

He sighs. “Okay, fine, go.” He runs his fingers through his hair in defeat. “I’ll wait.”

“Really?” I grin brightly at him. “Oh my gosh, thank you!” He’s chewing on his lip nervously, but his eyes glint when they meet mine. Really, really cute eyes.

“Okay, I’m going,” I say, backing up a step before turning around. “Three minutes, kid.”

“It’s ‘Wooseok’, not ‘kid,” he corrects me.

My smile widens and I pause. “Three minutes, _Wooseok_.” I hold up three fingers just to confirm.

It’s not until I make it to the classroom when I realize that I’m a complete idiot and forgot to tell him my name. I guess having a 65 year old cantankerous bat of a woman yelling at you reminds of the little things in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll the next chapter in a week or so! (even faster if you guys leave comments and kudos ;))


End file.
